Beaumont
Beaumont (Kreyòl: Bomon) is a heavily forested town in the Grand-Anse Department of Haiti, extending from the northern slopes of the Macaya Mountains of the Massif de la Hotte Mountain Range (to the south) to the Corail and Roseaux (to the north), with Route Nationale 7 cutting across the northern part of the commune. The southwestern part of Beaumont is within the Macaya National Park while the northern part is the settled portion of town. As of the 2015 census, the town had a total population of 31,580. ]] About Beaumont was incorporated in 1983, after being originally founded in 1930. Previously part of the Fond-Bleu section of Corail, the town's name means "Beautiful Mountain". This beautiful village sits comfortably within the Corail Arrondissement. It is also part of the greater Grand'Anse region. Geography Demographics |} Communal sections The commune of Beaumont is interior, its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is considered fresh. The french names of the inhabitants of Beaumont are Beaumontois. According to the IHSI, the town has a total area of 155.34 km² (59.97 square miles). Beaumont's geography is mountainous. The south side of the town includes the northern slopes of the Massif de la Hotte mountain range. The north side of the town consists of plains, the middle of town, foothills. Dividing the southerly foothills from the northerly plains is Route Nationale 7. There are trails leading to remote points in town. The highest point in Beaumont is on the town's southern border, atop a 2,347-meter (7,700-foot) peak on the Massif de la Hotte mountain range, called Peak Macaya. The settled part of Beaumont is divided into four main areas: Beaumont "village", where town hall is, and it's communal section of the same name, Mouline, and Chardonette, all of which have several roads connected to Route Nationale 7, the main road. Other localities in town include Lacadome and Flandre. Temperatures in the summer can reach nearly 30°C (100 °F), though that is exceedingly rare, with summer days seldom getting above 25°C (80°F) and summer nights frequently being cooler. Temperatures in the winter can be 20°C (68°F). Divesting Government Control A town hall meeting format, called Katye Pam Poze model, is set in place to decentralize administration and for putting the power of making decisions into the local government's hands. This has been done as part of the initiative for divesting the government of the control it had traditionally over Beaumont's remote regions. Coffee houses in the locality are used by Katye Pam Poze as a place for meeting up with residents of the area to discuss needs of the community. Discussions for Development Discussions on child care, police protection, health-care and sanitation facilities are done. President Martelly, expresses desire to stimulate the production of agriculture in Beaumont, so that the citizens are provided with core services. Economy Addressing Rural Area Revenues Around 30,000 people inhabit Beaumont. In an ongoing effort, to address revenue of rural areas in Haiti that had been famished, Michel Martelly, President of the Government of Haiti traveled to Beaumont. Economic and financial infrastructures are practically non-existent. In terms of economic activities, agriculture and livestock come first. For commercial establishments, three large stores, four building materials, twenty-two food supply centers and four depots were inventoried. A pharmacy and a photography studio were also counted. To provide basic services to the community, a revenue infusion was needed. Infrastructure Transportation Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune. There is a kindergarten, several elementary schools (preschool included), three secondary schools and a technical and vocational school. The commune does not have a literacy center, university or other higher schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in this commune. Only one hospital staffed by two trainee doctors, three nurses, five auxiliaries, eighteen certified matrons, and two lab technicians in the field of medicine, has been inventoried and a radiologist. Utilities With regard to water resources, the town of Beaumont has two rivers, five springs and 24 faucets. For electricity, only the city is electrified by two electric motors. Culture Religion In the field of religion, 38 temples of all confessions (except vodun) were counted in the town of Beaumont. Communication The telephone service is provided by an office representing Haiti Teleco with a staff of three employees. Five lines are available, four of them operate as a cabin at the office of the Teleco. There is no postal office, no radio station, no television station, no newspaper / magazine in the commune of Beaumont. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has no library, no museum, no theater or movie theater. Football is the only sport practiced on six (6) courts that are only mere play spaces available in the city and in the communal sections. Besides, they are in bad condition. There is also a nightclub, eight gagères and a well maintained public square in the town of Beaumont. Future plans for Beaumont Plans are made to make the best use of the fertile land to grow crops like bananas, cassava, coffee beans, and yams which can help generate revenue when exported abroad. The plans are to attract private investments from social investment funds of non-profit nature which in turn helps businesses that have outgrown lending policies of banks in Haiti. This is to ensure that their businesses continue to remain profitable. At the gathering of local village officials, Martelly remarks that Beaumont has to be developed and that Grand Anse must certainly expect this from him. bm3.jpg|Market day. Main Street, Beaumont bm6.jpg ]] Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Corail Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors